


Formidable

by smudgethus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, good luck, i dont know what im doin, it be like that sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgethus/pseuds/smudgethus
Summary: oops





	Formidable

What was he supposed to do? Time moved so slowly in that moment that there really was nothing he could do. Watching his friend die right in front of him and all he could do was stare. Motionless, cold, and damp he just starred. Seeing his eyes transition between terror and numbness made his stomach churn. The constant scent of vomit and wet moss etched into his mind, everything and nothing reminded him of this moment. A moment that would sooner become the only reason Mark had ambition enough to continue with his life.   
As minutes passed by and he watched his friend, bleeding out on the river bank, he took his friend’s hand. Cold, well, colder than usual. His blood was crimson. Mark had never understood the term crimson red until he saw his hands covered in Peter’s blood. How could this have happened to them. This wasn’t supposed to happen like this. The one day they decided to take a risk and this was the output. This was the situation they had handed to them?   
Bullshit.   
Nothing about this was fair. Nothing.   
As Mark put more pressure on Peters stomach all he could do was try to keep him talking. What was he supposed to say to keep him away.   
He’s probably so scared right now. He’s definitely more scared than I am right now. I have to keep him talking. Just long enough until I figure a way to get us out of here. Goddammit Mark you stupid son of a bitch say something. Say something. Fuckin-

“Peter. Peter? Listen to me, hey, hey listen to me. It’s gonna be okay. I’m gonna get us out of this okay. I’m gonna fix this I promise. I promise.”

Peter didn’t respond. The slow blinking made Mark tense up, he could feel Peter shaking. The blood had stained Peters favorite shirt, the blood spread across the graphic writing creating a completely new shade of red. His gray hoodie soaked from the sleeves down. 

“We… We gotta get you out of the water. You’re so fucking cold. Fuck. Fuck, okay. I’m gonna move you on the count of three. I know this is going to hurt but we have to do something. T-take a deep breath okay. One… Two..” 

Peter screamed. Mark, a 5’4’’ boy, had to move his best and only friend who was nearly double his side up the side of the river bank. Peter’s hands were so red. The stain from his blood and the biting cold of the fall did not make it easy for Mark to make him comfortable. 

“I know, I know I’m sorry,” Mark was taking off one of his many layers of jackets and wrapping Peter as he propped him up on a nearby aspen tree.

“You’re such a fucking dick.” Peter’s voice seemed so delicate.  
“So it can talk huh?” Mark was working on ripping his baseball tee into strips, filling the silence around them. Peter scoffed and flipped him off, “It really isn’t that bad is it?”  
Mark lifted his hand from Peters stomach, lifting the older boys shirt he could see the begining of his entrails as they tried to push their way out of his body.   
“Totally, totally not a big deal.” Peter noticed the panic. Marks pupils become sharp. The uneasy breathing and shaky hands, Peter knew it was bad.   
“Let me see,” Peter’s eyes were locked on where Marks hands were pressed, “I need to know. I need to know if I have to be ready to die.”  
“No. There’s no way in hell I’m going to let you see. That’s going to send you into a panic and I refuse to deal with a Panicky Peter.” Mark began wrapping the shirt shreads across his stomach. Tying them as tightly as he could before making it hard for Peter to breathe. The blood soaked into the fabric immediately. Mark layered and layered pieces onto Peter, it hadn’t even slowed down the bleeding. 

“Ah. So it is bad.” Peter’s cool exterior still seemed to be prominent. Even in times where he was looking face to face with death and he chooses to not show a glimpse of fear. Shock was a powerful emotion.

“Shut up fuck-face. The car is just over that hill. I’m going to carry you and you’re going to scream like a bitch. But I’m not going to let you die, especially not because of me.” Mark wanted to hit Peter. His snarky asshole personality was magnetizing but also aggravating. Peter was mimicking Mark, his exaggerated facial expressions and cocky voice made Mark punch him. Peter winced in pain it was the most emotion he had shown all during this “situation”. 

Mark raised his eyebrow, “Don’t fuck with me, you faggot.”

Peter just rolled his eyes and replied a short, “No you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry bout this horrible writing  
> that's the tea


End file.
